Twilights Experiments
by MlpClopWriter
Summary: When Rainbow agreed to help Twilight with some experiments, she got more than she bargained for. Rated M for strong sexual scene.


Hi guys I felt like making a clopfic so here goes. Gonna be completely made up on the spot and hopefully is good. Let me know if you want to see more or if you have a storyline for me to use. It is Anthro, so they are human height with human anatomy, but hair, mane, tail, pony colours and horns and wings.

Twilights Experiments

-Twilights Library-

Twilight was down in her basement with Rainbow strapped into a complex machine, which Twilight said would give them vital information on how the Sonic Rainboo, worked. Rainbow was in a pair of shorts and a vest top, and was strapped on her back to a table with metal cuffs holding her wrists, ankles, neck and waist to the table. Each cuff had a fancy electrode plugged in, and there was a printer running off sheets of paper covered in figures.

Rainbow heard a door open and turned her head to see Twilight come into the basement, then lock the door behind her.

"Twi, where have you been? I've been getting stiff!" she suddenly noticed that Twilight was wearing nothing but a skimpy bra and panties, purple to match her skin.

"Uh, hey, Twilight, you might want to consider putting some more clothes on. I mean, I'm having to look at you in your underwear."

Twilight smiled and walked over to Rainbow, and leant on the table, her breasts mere inches from Rainbows face.

"Is looking at me in my underwear a bad thing?" she smiled, and ran a finger down Rainbow's face, over her breast and stomach and down her leg. Rainbow flinched and tried to pull away.

"Twilight, I don't know what your pulling, but-"

Twilight broke in. "What I'm pulling is your clothing, Rainbow."

Rainbow gasped. "Wait, what?"

Twilight reached over Rainbow and grabbed her vest top at the other side, then pulled, slowly at first but then harder, until with a tear, her vest top ripped off, revealing a blue sports bra holding her breasts in tight.

"Hmm, Rainbow, has anyone ever told you that sports bras are out of fashion? At least where I'm concerned. And I'm sure Rarity would agree, those shorts are horrendous. They need to come off as well." Before Rainbow could protest, Twilight had ripped off Rainbows shorts, revealing a pair of panties matching the bra.

"Twilight, what the devil is going on here? Stop this!"

"Stop? But Rainbow, precious, I've only just begun!" Twilight reached her leg over and climbed on top of Rainbow, their panties touching. She leant down and kissed Rainbow feverently on the lips, pulling her head in. At first Rainbow tried to resist, but in her heart she had always quite liked this lavender unicorn, so returned the kiss with passion.

"See, that's more like it, Rainbow. Now, I must do something about that bra of yours" She picked up a pair of scissors and cut the piece of fabric joining the two halves of the bra together. She grabbed the two cut ends and pulled them apart, leaving Rainbows breasts to flop out in front of her. Twilight pulled the bra away and flung it across the room, then bent and started licking around Rainbows nipple, making it hard within seconds. She did the same to the other, and started sucking her breasts. Rainbow let out a small involuntary moan, and Twilight reached down and rubbed the fabric of Rainbows panties.

Rainbow was really turned on at the moment, and Twilight noticed a small wet patch on her panties.

"Well, wet already i see. Time to sort that out." she cut the panties and pulled them off, showing off Rainbows tight wet pussy. She put her mouth to it and started licking all around, groping Rainbows breasts as she did so. Rainbow moaned and liquid started to flow into Twilights mouth. She lapped it up like a dog.

"Alright Rainbow now for the main course." She pulled her own underwear off and pulled a vibrator out of a drawer. Turning it on, she rubbed it all around her own pussy and then Rainbows, then pushed it slightly into Rainbow and turned it up. Rainbow was shaking and drooling.

Twilight put the vibrator away and took out a strap-on dildo, then strapped it to her pussy. She pressed a button and robotic arms lifted rainbow up and lay her flat on her back. Twilight smiled and positioned the dildo with Rainbows asshole.

"Twi, what are you-" she broke off in a scream of pain and pleasure as Twilight penetrated her ass, driving the dildo in deep. She rammed it back and forth, harder and harder, before grabbing a syringe filled with a strange liquid and spraying the contents into her preys ass. Rainbow screamed and cummed.

"Twilight..." she was nearly collapsing. "Oh no you don't, im not done yet." Twilight rotated Rainbow around and placed her on her back, then pulled her legs and arms apart, exposing herself. Twilight grabbed a double-ended dildo and shoved half into Rainbows tight pussy, then climbed on top and let the other half slide into her. Back and forth they thrusted the dildo, fucking each other deep into their pussies. They suddenly both orgasmed at the same time, and collapsed, Twilight on top of Rainbow, the dildo still in.

-ten minutes later-

The basement door rattled, shook and was blasted aside by a puff of green fire. Spike wandered in.

"Hey, Twilight, did you finish the experiment-" he broke off as he spotted the two. "Hmm, guess you did."

His face suddenly lit up with a though.

"I guess while your unconscious, I might as well do some "experiments" of my own" he said, pulling down his trousers and boxer shorts...

Okay, whatcha think? If you think it's too much, shouldn't have read it. If you have an idea, MSG it to me. If you have an OC you want fucked, MSG me their details and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
